Let Me Take You There
by Misoso
Summary: "What about me? Will you miss me too?" ..."What are you talking about? You're coming with me." Stella x Prompto oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters.**

**Completely unbeta-ed.  
**

* * *

"What if someone sees us?"

"No one will-oops" He quickly pulled the top of the oversized hoodie down over head, earning an indignant yelp from the poor girl. He popped his head around the corner of the hallway. One of the maids was making her way towards them but luckily for them she entered a room on the right.

"Alright, coast is clear." He grabbed her hand and before she had time to respond, pulled her down the hallway. The hood blocked her vision so she completely relied on the boy in front to guide her.

"Not so fast. I think I might trip on something."

"Won't let that happen. I'll always be there to catch you."

She rolled her eyes. Even though she couldn't see anything, she knew he threw his trademark grin her way.

"Oh good, I feel reassured now."

"Sssh" he hushed. "We're not out of the danger zone yet."

"If they were alert, they would have heard you knock down that vase." She whispered referring to the antique vase he had just broken a few minutes ago in an attempt to show her his so-called 'ninja skills.'

"Yeah about that…how much did that cost again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Just a few million gil."

"Right, I'll just leave that bill somewhere on my dad's desk."

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "And you still wonder why your father keeps such a close eye on you."

"He's just a paranoid old man who doesn't understand the meaning of freedom. Hey-just like yours."

She couldn't argue with that. "Heh, I guess so."

"Now quiet" he chided as they approached the kitchen. She thought it was ironic of him to hush her. Of all people…

He leaned his head against the door to listen for any voices before peering through the peep hole. "Okay, so there's a fat maid-

She slapped his arm. "Ow!" he rubbed the sore spot. "Sorry I meant overweight-"she hit him again. "Okay fine, chubby? Not thin? Curvy? Anyways it looks like she's eating…wait are those muffins!? Yup, she's eating all your muffins. Is she allowed to do that? Well at the rate she's scarfing them down, it should be illegal. Wow, no seriously you should take a look at this."

Her hand made contact with his arm yet again.

"Never mind about the muffins! How are we going to sneak past her?"

"We could just walk in and bribe her with a doughnut-alright alright no fat jokes! I got it." He shielded himself as he saw the girl ready herself to attack him.

She wondered to herself how no one had spotted them yet. Considering as they weren't being very stealthy at the moment.

He snapped his fingers. "I have a plan" he stated.

"What-"she started asking before he clamped his hand over her mouth. He used his other hand to push the door a little way, cleared his throat and in a deep gruff voice asked, "And what do you think you're doing?"

There was some scuffling as the maid dropped the muffins she was eating. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! They were just lying there and I was just checking! Please forgive me! It won't happen again!" She started panicking.

"Just leave."

"Y-yes sir!" she squeaked before hurrying out the back exit.

Once the door slammed, the boy started laughing. "You should have seen the look on her face! Man, that was priceless."

She couldn't help but grin at his hysterics. Laughter was contagious after all. "She didn't bother to look at the speaker?"

He wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Nope. That's what a guilty conscience does to you. All you do is panic. Alright, now that everything is clear, let's move out!"

"I feel like a criminal." She whispered to him as he led her into the kitchen. She saw the scattered muffins on one of the counter tops from the maid's late night binging.

"Invigorating isn't it?"

She nodded her head. She could feel the adrenaline seep through her veins. As wrong as it was to admit, she really enjoyed sneaking out like this. The excitement and possibility of getting caught sent thrills through her body. It was the closest to a real adventure that she had always dreamed of.

"The car is just waiting outside. You ready?" He asked her. She nodded and they both stepped out into the night. Quickly and quietly they walked towards the black Hecatoncheir parked beneath a tree. Instead of sitting in the front passenger seat, she got in the back, laid herself flat and threw the blanket over her body. The boy got into the driver's seat and threw his head back to check on her. "You alright back there?"

"Yes" came her muffled reply.

"Cool, let's mosey." He could hear a snort from the back and smiled as he started the ignition.

When he got to the front gate, he rolled down his windows and waved at the guards. Seeing his face, they waved back and let him through. They had already learned to recognise his car but he was always sure to give a friendly greeting whenever he passed through.

Once they were out the gate and making their way down the road, she tossed the blanket, sat up and pulled off the hood covering her head.

"I have succeeded in kidnapping the Princess….again." The boy stated quite proudly about his accomplishment.

She tried to peer into the driver's mirror to fix her dishevelled blonde hair.

"Does it still count as kidnapping if the Princess was willing?"

"I don't know but we shall still call it kidnapping. Sounds a lot more badass."

She smiled and leaned against the back of his seat. She propped her head on the edge. "So where are you taking me this time?"

She brought her hands up and played with his equally blonde hair. One of his favourite habits of hers.

"You should be wearing a seatbelt."

"Are you lecturing me on road safety?" She laughed, tugging on a strand.

"Just following the rules Ma'am." He answered in a robotic voice.

She shook her head disbelievingly but leaned back in her seat and complied. "And you are always harassing me about living life on the edge. You're such a two-faced hypocrite Prompto."

"Correction: I'm a handsome two-faced hypocrite my dear Stella."

* * *

It felt like they were driving forever before Prompto finally parked the car and switched off the ignition. He glanced towards the backseat where the princess was huddled up and drifting to sleep.

"We have arrived, Your Majesty."

There was a gentle yawn before her sleep coated voice answered, "Finally."

Prompto got out of the car and opened hers. "Come on sleepy head. Nap time is over."

"But I'm tired…" she whined, curling herself into a ball.

Prompto tsked and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Your lack of vitality is alarming." He then snatched the blanket off her and she groaned when the cold air hit her skin. She curled up even smaller.

"Come on Stels. I didn't just drive you all the way here so you could sleep in the car. Aren't you curious to what I want to show you?"

"I lost interest about twenty minutes ago," came her groggy reply.

Prompto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. She always got grumpy when her sleep was interrupted and now she was being difficult. "Alright, you leave me no choice."

Stella frowned at those words and she knew she wouldn't like what was going to happen next.

Swiftly, Prompto leaned in and pulled her towards him before easily slinging her over his back. Her surprised squeak and flailing arms never ceased to amuse him.

"Wait, Prompto, what in Etro's name are you doing!?" She spluttered out in protest. "Put me down!"

"Only if you promise to wake up, Princess." He sang while smirking.

"Okay! Alright, I promise, just please let me down!"

"Pinky promise?" he asked, trying to aggravate her even further.

"Yes! Pinky promise!" She shouted.

Satisfied with her answer, he bent to let her down. He wanted to laugh at her red face and dishevelled hair. It was adorable. Her adorableness increased when she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Can I show you my surprise now?"

Stella wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but she saw the excitement lacing his voice and twinkling in his eyes. Her grumpiness started to fade and she felt her pout melt into a smile before nodding. She could never stay mad at him for long.

"Good. Oh by the way, have you packed on a few-"her smile transformed into a grimace and the glare she sent his way silenced him.

* * *

"So what exactly did you want to show me?" Stella asked, taking a look at her surroundings and tightening her hold on Prompto's arm. They were in a forest now, but the trees here seemed to glow a bluish hue. She rubbed her eyes because she could have sworn the leaves were sparkling like crystal. The place seemed so empty yet full of life at the same time. It was hauntingly beautiful.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" she exclaimed in awe.

"Just you wait. You haven't seen the best part yet. It's just beyond here." They had come to a stop in front of a canopy and he used his free arm to move a branch of leaves out the way to reveal a narrow path leading down to a lake. The trees were darker here but the stones glowed and illuminated the path for them.

"After you, my lady." Prompto bowed and gestured for her to go first.

She giggled and curtsied. "Thank you kind sir."

She stepped in front but turned back and held her hand out to him. She didn't want to walk alone. He took it and she proceeded to lead them down the pathway.

She gasped at the view and her eyes grew wide. The lake looked like a sea of stars moving through the Milky Way. The trees surrounding the area seemed to close it off from the rest of the world. This place was so unreal that she was almost one hundred percent certain she was dreaming.

"Over here." Prompto tugged her to a large rock and picked her up so she could sit on top before climbing up and settling himself beside her. He took this time to take in her perplexed expressions and was inwardly smug as to how she would react to the show that was yet to come.

"You know how you always say you love looking at lights? Well check this out. Wait for it…wait for it…"

"Huh?" she asked in a daze.

"There!" he shouted excitedly and pointed to the distance.

She looked to where he was pointing and if it was possible, her eyes grew even wider. It looked like a floating jellyfish at first but it didn't have any arms. It almost looked like the bubbles, she and him used to blow when they were children. It started out as one but more rose out of the lake and floated around. They seemed to fly gracefully yet aimlessly around. Some banded to form groups and spiralled around each other. It was an ethereal experience. Her mouth fell into a perfectly shaped 'o' and she found it hard to take her eyes off the mesmerising view

One of the 'jellyfish' she liked to call them, floated towards them and she felt the immense urge to touch it. She reached her hand out in fascination but Prompto pulled it back in.

She glanced at him questioningly. "What are they?"

"They're called pyreflies. Legend says that they're lost souls who never found their way to the Farplane."

She tried to process his words in her mind. "Lost souls…so like spirits? Dead people? Ghosts?" she gasped, pressing herself closer to him.

He chuckled at her reaction. "I guess you could say it like that."

"So you brought me to a graveyard?" Her voice was disapproving.

"Hey! It's not a graveyard. It's like Heaven on Gaia. You know, the lost souls own sanctuary."

"I can agree with the Heaven part but the thought of these wandering spirits kind of scares me."

Prompto wrapped both arms around her and nestled his head on her shoulder. "No need to be scared. They're harmless enough…" she relaxed into his embrace, "…until they possess you." She stiffened and he laughed.

"You're terrible Prompto."

"You love me anyways."

* * *

"I'll miss this place." His voice interrupted the comfortable silence and she broke her gaze away from the pyreflies.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and buried his head down her neck. "The world is a big place Stels, so many places to see and people to meet. Like this place. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"I suppose so…" She felt uneasy at the thought to where this conversation was leading to. She always knew Prompto had an adventurous spirit. He never ceased to remind her of it as he always whisked her off to places she had never been in the city. She knew that the thing he yearned most was freedom, and that one day, he was going to find it.

She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"What about me? Will you miss me too?"

He raised his head and peered at her questioningly.

"What are you talking about? You're coming with me." He stated as if leaving her behind was never an option.

"I am?" She asked surprised.

"Hell yeah! You think I'm going to leave you alone here?"

His words made her heart swell and she had to clear her throat which became clogged with indescribable emotions.

"I appreciate your sincerity, but I must distress, how exactly are you going to drag the princess of Tenebrae around the world unnoticed?" She managed to choke out.

"Hmmm…" he hummed as he scratched the back of his head. He glanced at her for a moment with a scrutinising expression. "Have you ever thought about dyeing your hair? Or cutting it?"

She knew his words were just silly dreams. It was a lot more complicated than just changing her appearance. She couldn't possibly abandon her duties, but just the mere prospect of running away with him gave her butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, not particularly but I am willing. Do you think it will work?" She decided to play along. It was just like when they were younger. He would suggest an idea and if it wasn't life threatening, she would agree to go with it even if it was out of reach.

"I think so. Or you can throw on a wig and contacts. We'd probably have to get you a new identity too. I have a friend who could help us with that. How would you like to be known as Bella umm…Bouquet?"

"Really? Bouquet? As in a bouquet of flowers?" she asked incredulously." Is that the best you can come up with? And should I be worried that you have these shady friends?"

"Hey!" He protested and playfully frowned at her amused expression. "I tried. I'm no good with names and not at all. They're good people."

She placed her hand over her mouth and giggled. In the back of her mind she worried though. She worried that once finding out it was impossible for her to accompany him, he would leave. He would leave _her_. She hated thinking about it and sometimes she wished he would change his mind. What about the saying: 'There's no place like home'? Tenebrae was his home. _Their_ home. But she knew that it was impossible to contain his spirit.

"Just imagine it. The whole world would be ours for the taking. Just the two of us. Where would we travel to first? Is there any place you've always wanted to see?"

She removed her hand from her mouth and placed both of them in her lap. There was somewhere she had been thinking about visiting but it was on the other side of the world; in the Kingdom with whom they were on the verge of war.

"Sunleth Waterscape." She whispered.

"Oh?"

"I've read about it in books and my tutor went on holiday there once and he showed me the photos." She looked him in the eye. "It's beautiful Prompto."

"Then it's settled. Sunleth Waterscape it is." He unwound his arms and stood up. She missed his warmth already but didn't say anything. He then bowed down graciously. "Your hand Princess."

She watched him. The bright flame of adventure burned deeply in his eyes and the everlasting grin chiselled into his face. She could never forgive herself if she saw that flame diminish or grin fade because of her.

She rolled her eyes at his antics but wordlessly complied. Sealing her negative thoughts in the deepest recesses of her mind. She would worry about them later.

But for now, she'll just enjoy the time she had left with him.

"I swear to you in front of all these pyreflies that we will see Sunleth Waterscape in person together."

His hand enclosed around her dainty one and brought it up to lay a gentle kiss on it.

"Do you have any objections?" His playful eyes looked eagerly at her. She was astounded at his declaration and wondered if he could live up to such words. She hoped so…with all her heart. Her expression softened as she looked fondly into his sincere eyes.

"None at all."

.

.

.

* * *

**Watch Square troll me and make them relatives T_T**

**Song Inspiration:  
**

**Let me take you there- Plain White Ts  
**

**I just needed to get this out my system. *shrugs* Yeah... I don't know. *turns into a potato and rolls off into the galaxy"  
**


End file.
